1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly having a laser beam welded metal shell to obtain a strengthened structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
Laser beam welding or spot welding is widely used to join multiple pieces of metal. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0349514, published on Nov. 27, 2014, shows welding of an upper and lower shells to a rear end of a mating member. The upper and lower shells themselves are latched to each other.